Vivosaur Island, Here We Come!
by PokemonLuverWulf
Summary: The gang is going to Vivosaur Island, Dina's home. But when they get there, strange things begin to happen. Will the team fix it by themselves? Or will they need help from an old Champion? I don't own anything in this!
1. Chapter 1

"Dina, sit down! If the boat hits a big wave you're gonna fall out!" Todd joked.

The four friends were on their way to Dina's home: Vivosaur Island. Her mother, father, and brother wanted to see her, and meet her new friends, as well as see the vivosaurs she boasted about. The boat they were currently on was being driven by Captain Travers, an old friend of her fathers.

"Todd, trust me: I'm not gonna fall."

"I'm not so sure, digadig."

A loud laugh drew everyone's attention. Travers was looking over his shoulder.

"Worry not, Todd. Dina's been doing that ever since she was a tot, and trust me, I've driven every boat she's ever been on."

"What does he mean by that?" Rupert asked. Dina slid next to her boyfriend.

"Travers operates the boat that takes Fighters to all the dig sites on Vivosaur Island." Dina kneeled on the seat, and leaned over the side.

"I can see it!" Everyone looked. Sure enough, a mass of land was just up ahead.

"Welcome to Fossil Island! And welcome back, Dina!"

"Thanks Wendy!" Dina helped everyone get their luggage off of the boat. Sharp barks drew their attention. The friends looked over to see two Vivosaurs running twoards them: one looked like an oversized red and blue wolf, while the other looked like a gigantic cat that was blue with a dolphin's tail.

"Andrarch! Paki!" Dina threw her arms wide. The Vivosaurs stopped, whining and wagging tails. Dina scratched them behind the ears. Pauleen, Rupert, and even Todd were confused.

"My dad lets his smaller Vivosaurs have free reign around the place. These are his Andrarch and Paki."

The Vivosaurs sniffed the three, and deemed them okay. Andrarch even went so far as to lick Rupert on the cheek, which caused him to grimace and everyone else to giggle.

"HEEEYYY!" A blue haired boy wearing a jumpsuit that was similar to Dina's -except his was bright orange- came running over. "Dina!" The boy engulfed the girl in a hug. Rupert began to warm up, when Dina explained that it was her twin brother, Dino.

"So you're Dina's guyfriend?" Dino smiled, and shook hands with Rupert. "Good to meetcha!" Dino turned to his twin. "Grandad wants to see you. Better get to the lab before he wanders off."

"Kay! Help everyone get settled at the house, 'kay?" Dina ran off to a building right in front of the dock. Dino grabbed his twin's suitcase, and anything else that the three couldn't carry. They headed over to a different part of town.

"So, does Fossil Island have other towns, diga?"

"Nah, this is the only town. Honestly, I don't think anyone would have it any other way. There's three parts: we're in the area with the police station, shops, and my family's house. Everyone else calls it the Richmond Building though."

Rupert's eyes grew wide. "Richmond? As in the Richmond Foundation? The people who own this island?"

Dino nodded. "Yeah. My great-granddad, my mom's grandpa, was Mr. Richmond. So when my dad married my mom, he inherited the Foundation. Honestly, though, my mom handles things like that. She's probably in the office." the boy cracked a smile. "My sister and I have enjoyed many a good prank by scaring the bejeesus out of her in the office."

"What about your dad?" Todd asked. Even though he had known Dina the longest, he didn't know much about her parents.

"My dad is mostly either out at the dig sites or helping Granddad at the lab. Since Granddad is the guy who kinda invented Fossil Fighting, Dad likes to help improve it."

"Wait, who is your paternal grandfather?" Rupert asked.

"Doctor Diggins. My family's last name is Diggins. Here we are!" Dino said, completely switching topics. A large blue building was in front of them. Two guards dressed in red moved in to help.

"Guys, I've got everything, Cool your jets."

"Where is Lady Dina?"

"At the lab with Granddad."

Dino helped everyone get comfy in their rooms. They then headed over to the lab, going back into the Fighter Area. Inside, the receptionist directed them to Dr. Diggins office, where Dina and a man with dark brown skin, blue hair that was turning gray, a lab coat and tropical clothing were inside. The man noticed them and turned to Dina.

"Are these your friends?"

"Yep!" Dina chirped. She introduced them to the man, who turned out to be Dr. Diggins.

"It's very nice to meet you all."

"Oh yeah, Grandad, where's Dad?"

"I think he's either at the Digadigamid or talking to King Dynal about something or other."

"K. Thanks!" The kids exited.

"So where we going to first?" Todd asked.

"Let's check Knotwood Forest. Even if Dad isn't there, we can still see Pauleen's grandfather."

The girl in question twirled. "Yay!"

"Ok, here's our stop."

"Thanks Captian!" Dina said. Everyone got off, and started to head in.

"Hey, Dina? Can I ask you something, digadig?"

"Sure Pauleen. What is it?"

"You said that your dad lets his small Vivosaurs run around the place. Are there different Vivosaurs in each dig site."

Dina nodded. A sharp cry pierced the air, and the sound of feet on dirt thundered through. Soon, raptor Vivosaurs came running at them . Dina ran forward.

"F-Raptor! O-Raptor! M-Raptor! Nychus! Breme! STOP!"

They stopped, but crowded around the girl, practically squeaking. Dina pet each of them.

"My dad keeps his raptors here, with the exception of his V-Raptor. That one goes where he goes, because it's his favorite."

The raptors decided to follow the kids. The M-Raptor stayed by Dina's side the whole time.

"That one seems very attached to you." Rupert commented.

"Yeah. When me and Dino were younger, Dad used to bring us and his raptors to Greenhorn Plain, and we would ride them around. I was usually either on M or V."

Rupert nodded. Dina's life must have been interesting when she was growing up here. Riding on Vivosaurs, and having them walk around? Crazy!

Soon, the group arrived at the Digadig camp. Pauleen spotted her grandfather, and practically smothered him in a hug.

They talked a little bit. Dina's father hadn't been there, so they headed back to the town. Dina led them back to the lab, and into the basement. A gigantic platform took up most of the space.

"What the heck is this thing?"

"A transporter. With it, we can go up to the Dinurian's spaceship."

Dino, who had followed them down there, instructed everyone to get on top, then he pressed a button on the control panel to the left. One second, the kids were in the basement. The next, they were in a spaceship. Reptile-like aliens were walking around.

Dina led them down a hallway. At one point, a magenta-haired female was talking to one of the others. Dina waved.

"Duna!"

The female turned, and smiled. She came over and hugged the girl.

"Dina! It has been some time! How are you?"

'I'm fine Duna. I'd like you to meet my friends." Everyone introduced themselves.

"It is nice to meet you all."

"Duna!" A purple-haired male came down. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hey Raptin!"

Raptin turned, and smiled. "Dina!" he gave the girl a high-five. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Looking for Dad."

"He's talking with King Dynal. I think you know where to find them."

Dina nodded, and thanked Raptin. The group headed further, until they came to an elaborate door. Inside, a tall Dinurian was talking with a black-haired man dressed in gray scale clothing. A V-Raptor was sleeping nearby. Dina held a finger to her lips, and tip toed over to the man. Once she was close enough, she pounced, wrapping her arms around the man's neck.

"HI DAD!"

"Wah!" The man spun around, revealing a set of light green eyes. Everyone cracked up.

"Well, Tyler, seems one of your offspring has returned." The Dinurian chuckled.

"Dina! Geez!"

The girl dropped down and gave her father a proper hug. The V-Raptor, who had woken up as soon as Dina had yelled, trotted over, nudging the girl, who pet it on the snout.

The man, Tyler Diggins, walked over to the others, Dina close behind. "So you're my daughter's friends. It's nice to meet you finally."

They shook hands, and the Dinurian introduced himself to the kids as King Dynal. Afterwards, the group of humans set out for home.

"Rosie! I'm back!" Tyler yelled when he got back inside the Richmond Building. Dina led her friends up to her room. Inside, the walls were covered in drawings of Vivosaurs, a small easel took up most of the space on the desk, there was a beanbag shaped like a Stego, and two stuffed Vivosaurs were on the bed. Dina hopped onto her bed and hugged one of the plushies, which looked like a red Alectro, to her chest.

"So even though you're twins, you and Dino don't share the same room?" Todd teased. Dina hurled a pillow with such force at him that the boy toppled over from his sitting position on the floor. Everyone laughed. Todd threw it back, aiming at Dina, but hit Rupert in the face instead. That started an all out pillow war. Todd tried to use the beanbag to his advantage. When Dina's mom Rosie came in to tell them that dinner was ready, she found them on the floor, feathers everywhere, and pillows strewn about.

Dinner was full of chatting and catching up. Dino said that he had signed him and Dina up for a Fossil Battle tomorrow, to see if Dina had forgotten the way they fought here.

That night, before saying good night, Dina and Rupert just sat on her bed, cuddling together, and enjoying each other's company.


	2. Chapter 2

Rupert stirred. At first, he was confused: this wasn't the room he shared with Dina. Then he remembered. He sat up and stretched. A note was on the table beside his bed. Rupert picked it up, and noticed that it was Dina's handwriting.

_Rupert, I didn't want to wake you, so I wrote this. I woke up earlier and I'm off to get my Vivosaurs used to the way we battle here; it's a lot different from the way we do it at Caliosteo Park. I'll see you at the stadium! Love, Dina._

The door opened, and Rupert looked up. Dino was there.

"Oh, you're awake. Mom's making breakfast, so you should head down to the kitchen. The tournament's gonna start in half an hour." Dina's twin ran off.

The little group of four was headed for Fossil Stadium. Dina wasn't in the lobby. Dino said that she was probably in the locker room, which was where Fighters prepared and waited for their battles. He headed off, after pointing the others in the direction of the stands. Dina's father, Tyler, was there as well. He waved the kids over.

"So I'm wondering, how do you kids battle at Caliosteo?"

Rupert explained, Pauleen and Todd volunteering pieces of information.

"Ah. Well, here, it's a little different." Music started to play. "I'll explain it during the battle. The kids are up first." Tyler turned his attention to the battle floor.

The two MCs announced who was battling first. Dino was mentioned, and came out, first. A lot of people started cheering, but when Dina came out, the cheering grew even louder.

The twins released their teams. Dino had an Acro in the Attack Zone, a Lambeo in the top Support Zone, and a Cryo in the bottom Support Zone. Dina had her favored team: Areos in the AZ, Tricera in the top SZ, and Peloro in the bottom SZ. Tyler now turned to the kids, and gestured to a huge screen. The Vivosaurs where displayed, and the field as well. The confusing part was that there were only four zones.

"Ok, so here we also have the Attack Zone and Support Zone. But what we have that you don't is something called an Escape Zone." Tyler pointed at the fourth zone, colored orange. "If a Vivosaur goes into the EZ, then any problems, like poison, are negetated. But a Vivosaur in the EZ can't attack, or take damage. They have to wait three turns to come back in. Meanwhile, the Vivosaur in the top SZ moves into the AZ. And if the AZ Vivosaur is defeated, the Vivosaur in the top SZ comes in. If that Vivosaur is defeated, the bottom SZ Vivosaur moves in. Also, where you come from, a Vivosaur can attack any Vivosaur anywhere on the opponent's team. Here, the Vivosaur in the AZ can attack either the SZ or AZ, while a Vivosaur in the SZ can only attack the AZ."

During this time, the twins started. Dina had first attack. She instructed her Peloro to attack Acro with Red Spark. A beam of energy blasted the Earth Vivosaur in the chest, causing it to back up. On the screen, a mark that was red and gold appeared next to the Acro, while the one down on the ground began to roar and growl. Acro was enraged.

Dino cursed inwardly. Peloro not only had enraged Acro, but taken a good chunk of the Vivosaur's HP, since Peloro had a type advantage. He switched out Acro. As soon as it stepped into the EZ, it calmed down. Lambeo lumbered into the AZ.

That turned out to be a mistake.

"Tricera, use Triple Threat!" Dina had enough FP the use the move, and Lambeo was in the AZ, which Tricera, being in the SZ, could reach. The blue Vivosaur ran forward, slamming into Lambeo, before jerking upwards, catching Lambeo by the chin. For the final part, Tricera jumped into the air, spinning rapidly into Lambeo. The giant Vivosaur stumbled, then fell, reverting back to its Dino Medal. Before Cryo could go into the AZ, Acro reached forward, scooped Lambeo's medal into its mouth, and turned around to hand it to Dino.

"Cryo, attack Peloro!" Cryo bit Peloro on the back, then spun and slapped the bull-like Vivosaur in the face with its tail. Peloro staggered, but stood. A third of his HP was gone.

"Aeros, use your combo on Cryo!" The Air-type badly damaged the Water-type, using the same moves Cryo had moments before. With a little FP left, Dina had Tricera ram Cryo. The Water-type went down. Acro also gave the medal back to Dino before stepping forward from the EZ.

"Acro, attack Aeros!" The Earth-type bit Aeros on the shoulder, before stomping on him. Aeros was okay, but half of his HP was gone.

Dina's mind raced. "Peloro, use Red Blaster on Acro!" The team skill, composed of three blasts of energy, all hit Acro. The large amount of damage toppled the Vivosaur.

Large amounts of cheering went up around the stadium. Rupert and the others jumped out of their seats, while Tyler just smiled. The twins shook hands.

"You didn't forget, didn't ya?"

"Nope. And my Vivosaurs learn fast!"

"How many times have you beaten me now?"

"Including this one? Forty five."

They continued talking until they came into the lobby. Todd, Pauleen, Rupert, and Tyler were waiting. Rupert wrapped Dina in a hug.

"That was amazing!"

"Thanks!"

Dina was swimming with her father's Futabi, Plesio, and Elasmo in Bottumsup Bay. The foursome had split up, each going to a dig site. Todd was at Greenhorn Plains, Pauleen at Knotwood Forest, and Rupert at the BB Base. Dina didn't have her Vivosaurs with her: if she was going to battle underwater, her team wouldn't be able to breathe!

The girl and Vivosaurs were in a wide area, when something shot at them with incredible speeds. Dina was broadsided, and did a couple flips until she was steadied by Futabi. She turned, and spotted three things that made her catch her breath.

"How can there be B-Plesios here?" she wondered aloud. Sure enough, three of the Bony Vivosaurs were watching her. One raced for her, mouth open, but Elasmo grabbed the thing by the neck, shook it, then threw it into a wall. The B-Plesio, now K.O.d, glowed, but didn't turn into a Dino Medal. It just disappeared. Another B-Plesio rushed, and managed to hit her in the gut with a fin. Dina couldn't breathe. One minute, she was floating alongside her father's Vivosaurs with two Bony Vivosaurs in the water. The next, she was on the lake floor, Futabi and the rest nudging her and whining. The two B-Plesios were gone. Dina coughed, and tried to swim upwards. Elasmo gently grabbed her and dropped her onto Plesio's back. Escorted by Elasmo and Futabi, Plesio carried Dina upwards to the surface. She took off her diving mask, still coughing, and breathed in the fresh air. After Plesio shot water into her mouth and she swallowed, Dina could breathe again. She felt tired, and slapped herself to wake up. It worked. Plesio carried her to town, and there she jumped off and took off running for the Park Area, where the group had decided to meet up.

"What took you so long?" Rupert asked. Worry edged his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been waiting here for half an hour, digadig! And why are you still wet? I thought you had a towel with you?"

Dina's eyes widened. "I was out for that long?"

Todd's eyes narrowed. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, just, lemme check." Dina turned around, and lifted up the bottom of the top piece she wore up to her chest. She gasped at the blue and black mark that covered a good portion of her stomach. Rupert spun her around at the sound, and everyone's eyes widened at the gigantic bruise.

"How did you GET that?!" Todd practically yelled.

"Let's get to my house. I need to tell my dad, and get dressed." Still barefoot, Dina took off for the shortest way to the Richmond Building.

When they got there, Dina dried off, got dressed, and called her mother into her room, showing her the bruise. When Tyler got there, Dina told everyone about what happened. Rupert, Pauleen, and Todd's eyes widened, while Rosie, Tyler, and Dino were confused, until Dina explained about the Bony Vivosaurs.

"I've never seen these, but if you say that this is a concern, I'll alert the other Fighters." Tyler said. He headed out the door. With that, Rosie headed back to the office, and the kids sat down.

"What happens now?" Dino asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," was all that Dina could say.

**Me: Bleah, Boneysaurs are back!**

**Dina: Why didn't you have us talk during the first chapter?**

**Me: I didn't think of it at the time.**

**Rupert: Why did you have Dina get hurt?**

**Me: Ooh, being protective, are we? Anyways, it's a bruise, and yes, I had her black out cause she couldn't breathe for a little bit, and it really had to hurt. Anyways, feel free to ask questions- once I get enough, I might do a Q&A thingy. Also, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLW: *Stunned***

**Dina: What's with her?**

**Pauleen: She just got a review asking something big. **

**Dina: Lemme see! ... You gotta be kidding me!**

**PLW: *Turns to audience* On behalf of my own sanity and this lovely reviewer, I'd like to reveal some stuff.**

**This fanfic takes place **_**long **_**after the original Fossil Fighters, and about a month after Fossil Fighters: Champions. And actually, the original hero did make an apperance- in the first chapter, actually.**

**In this world, Tyler is the original hero. He is the son of Dr. Diggins and some mysterious lady, who went to the island to live with his dad after his mom died. The grayscale clothing thing is from the original and can be accessed when you pick V-Raptor as your favorite dinosaur. **

**And, as you can make out easily, Tyler has not been pared with Duna, and is instead with Rosie. They got married and had twins: Dina and Dino. Duna has actually been pared with Raptin, and they have a son who will make his entrance in this chapter, albeit not a plesant one though. **

**And Rupert...*grins evily* I'm (not) sorry to say that you will have a panic attack the size of Gunash. **

**Rupert: Wha-? Let me see the idea for this chapter!**

**PLW: *Gives***

**Rupert: ... GOD NO! CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT!**

**Disclaimer: As much as she would like to, PokemonLuverWulf does not own Fossil Fighters Champions or the original Fossil Fighters in any way, shape, or form!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dina was sitting in the Digadigamid, trying to clear her mind. Boneysaur sightings had been reported more and more frequently in the past few days, and the kids had set upon themselves the task of pinning every single sighting on a gigantic map. Trying to keep up with all the calls was pretty hard.

Thank god that Tyler and a couple other fighters had taken over for now, giving the kids a well deserved break. Dina just wanted to relax in the forest.

Which was evidently hard to do.

"Friend Dina! Friend Dina!" a half-crazed Digadig scrambled into the gigantic room that was at the top of the structure.

"What is it?" Dina stood up.

"Very bad, digadig! Dinurian, tearing up the camp, digadig!"

Dina raced out of the Digadigamid. Sure enough, Dinomatons were running around, destroying everything in the camp. In the middle of it, a red-haired young male stood, his back turned to Dina. She didn't need to see his face in order to recognize him: the hair was enough.

"Kyro! What in the world do you think you're doing?!"

The teenage Dinurian turned, and his face scared Dina half to death. His eyes were practically sunken in, and his complexion was pale. He had a murderous look on his face, his eyes glinting with a wild light. Around his neck, something that looked like a Vivosaur medal shone with a black light.

Aeros growled inside his medal. _A B-Rex. I have no idea how, but it seems to be controlling him. Be careful, Dina!_

Dina nodded, then prepared to face Kyro in a Fossil Battle. Since both of his parents could become Vivosaurs, Kyro had inherited that trait, and became something that resembled a raptor when he did transform, gifted with massive fire powers.

But instead of transforming and fighting alongside his robots, Kryo recalled them...

...Then dashed over and attempted to slash Dina's face open.

The orange-haired girl did dodge, but ended up with a long gash under her left eye. She raced around, trying to hide under something, but Kyro was the fastest Dinurian there was. A long wound on her shoulder opened and began to weep blood.

_'There goes my throwing arm' _Dina cursed. She stopped, and turned to Kyro, who raced to her. At the last second, she dropped and spun, kicking Kyro's legs out from beneath him. She quickly stood up, attempting to run again, but Kyro recovered, grabbed the back of her jumpsuit, and threw her into a tree.

Black spots now danced along Dina's vision. She doged yet another of Kyro's attacks, but slowly. She attempted to run, but something picked her up yet again. She braced herself for another collision with the tree, but instead was dropped onto something soft.

"V-Raptor?"

The Vivosaur in question turned to the girl on his back and nodded. Dina turned her head and saw F-Raptor right beside them. V-Raptor took off, with Kyro right behind.

"We gotta get to an open field! It's hard manouvering in the forest like this!"

V-Raptor veered off the path Fighters took, and plunged into the dense copse of trees. He was taking a shortcut to Greenhorn Plains, which would be perfect for a battle like this.

Moments later, V-Raptor burst into the huge clearing, startling Goyle and the other armored Vivosaurs. Kyro burst in seconds later. V-Raptor attempted to turn and lose the teenager, but Kyro instead ran in front, then dashed past, grabbing Dina off and throwing her head first to the nearest rock.

Dina hit it with a loud 'CRACK' and collapsed in a heap in front of the boulder. V-Raptor ran over, nudging her and whining. Now she had a long gash on the left side her forehead, encompassing almost half of it and going to her temple as well, bleeding freely and with the surrounding flesh turning blue and black. Her skin was now many shades paler, and her breathing shallow.

For all purposes, she looked half dead.

V-Raptor turned to the teen, fury igniting in his eyes. This brat had just hurt his Master's daughter. And now he was going to pay.

With a bloodcurdling howl, V-Raptor leaped at the boy, slashing at the teens neck, and breaking the chain that held the medal.

A earsplitting shreik rose out of the boy's mouth as he fell to his knees. A black aura seemed to pour from his mouth with his outburst. The medal vanished as the smoke surrounded it, becoming a very large and somewhat frightening B-Rex.

V-Raptor heard a squak, and looked up. His Master's Dimetro was overhead.

'_I'm going to go get Master!'_

_'Bring that silver-haired boy while you're at it!' _V-Raptor relayed to Dimetro, who was already flying off. Then the Vivosaur turned to the matter at hand, or rather, claw- dispersing of the Boneysaur.

Dina had said that B-Rexes were one of the toughest types of Boneysaur, gaining the attacks of a T-Rex. Well, if it was essentially a T-Rex, then one nearby Vivosaur would be able to make it learn its place.

As if it had read the raptor's mind, Anklyo lumbered over, and attacked the B-Rex. Continuous smashing, slamming, and spraying exhausted the Vivosaur, but pure rage kept it going. Rage for hurting the girl.

When Ptera landed, dispensing Tyler and Rupert, the Boneysaur was desintigrating into dust. Tyler watched it, but Rupert made a beeline for Dina, still crumpled at the rock.

"Dina? Dina?! Oh god, please Dina, please wake up! DINA!" Rupert had to keep himself from attempting to shake her awake, as the girl looked incredibly fragile. Tyler crouched close.

"Dammit. This doesn't look good." V-Raptor nudged his Master's shoulder, and whined. Tyler smiled and pet his Vivosaur's snout.

"I know, buddy. You tried the best you could."

Footsteps sounded, stopping at the two men and unconcious girl. The two looked up to see Kyro, now awake and sobbing.

"It's my fault isn't it? It's my fault she's like this. First time she sees me since she got here and I practically kill her!"

"It wasn't your fault." The two men looked down to see Dina's eyes slitted open.

"It's not your fault, Kyro. Stupid Boneysaur was controlling you. Still..." Dina's eyes closed again.

Once back at the town, Dina was bandaged up, and put in bed. Rupert, ever the caring boyfriend, did not leave her side until she woke up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dina stirred. She felt sore all over. She was confused, then remembered. She groaned, and turned her head. Rupert was sitting on a chair right next to her, sleeping. Dina smiled. It was because of things like this that she loved him.

Dina attempted to sit up, and moaned a little, rousing Rupert from his sleep.

"You're awake," he said, relief threaded in his voice. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was frozen by Frigi, thawed by Igno, and then run over repeatedly by King Dynal about a hundred times. How long was I out?"

"About two days."

She frowned, remembering what had happened. She hadn't gotten that beat up since the battle with ZongaZonga. Even then, she slept for a week, and no one had thought that she was going to make it. Three large, angry reminders were now plastered on her backside.

Rupert noticed Dina's hand beginning to travel to her back. He stroked it, feeling the three large scars through the shirt.

"You said that the B-Rex was controlling Kyro. What do you mean by that, and...how did it control him?"

"I don't know how it happened. Aeros told me. But it seriously, this is starting to sound like ZongaZonga. It's...scaring me a little."

Rupert hugged the girl. "You don't need to be. I'm right here."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**PLW: Well, that didn't go exactly the way I had planned it. Then again, I'm not exactly experienced in this department.**

**Review, Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLW: *Bows* Sorry for the delay, people! I had my tablet stolen (it was returned, don't worry), grade problems, joining tennis team, and on top of that, a huge mental block. Plus, the initial idea for this chapter would make it waaay too short.**

**Also, I very much like the love that this story, and the other one I'm working on and also have a mental block for, have been given. I just come up with this stuff on a whim, and add onto it until I have nothing more to add. It's not something laid in stone.**

**Todd: Are you gonna keep yakking, or are we actually gonna get on with the story?**

**PLW: Oh yeah, just a few more notes.**

**Dina's outfit will change in this chapter, though I won't mention it during the story itself. Her hair is now in a braid, she is wearing a (snug) white tank top and jean shorts, combat boots, numerous woven bracelets on her right wrist, and a leather cord around her neck that has a V-Raptor fang on it (the necklace was a present from Rupert). So she basically looks very kickass.**

**Also, everyone else's outfits, except Pauleen's, have changed due to the different climate of the island. Todd's got a t-shirt, short-sleeved green jacket, and khaki shorts, as well as his trademark hat. So like a mini-paleontologist. (Got the idea from a John outfit in Homestuck)**

**Rupert's outfit was decided by Dina (why the heck not?!). He's got a simple blue t-shirt with a thin red vest and black shorts. His hair is the same as always, and he's wearing the shoes he always had.**

**Disclaimer: Wait, what? Seriously, it's taken up all that time? *Sigh* Fine. I do not own the Fossil Fighters franchise in any way, which means that nothing in here belongs to me. Except maybe the outfits.**

.v.^

Rupert shielded his face with one hand while looking over Rivet Ravine. Dino had said that Dina had come here, and was probably in the mines.

Up above, Tyler's winged Vivosaurs were circling. One dot, smaller than the rest, swooped down. It was Dimetro, which began to squawk at Rupert.

"Are you going to lead me to where Dina is?" Rupert asked. The small Vivosaur nodded.

"Lead the way then!"

Soon, after navigating through small passages, Rupert felt the cool air of the mines blow against his face. Dimetro squawked into the vast black cavern before taking off.

A tiny purple Vivosaur with big blue eyes and a grey beak poked its head out of the cavern, chirping at the boy.

"Hi Nasaur."

Rupert followed the Water-type into the mines. There were multiple tunnels, and if Rupert hadn't had a dino guide, it would've taken him the entire day to find Dina. As it was, it took him only a few minutes.

Dina was digging away, searching for something. Her face was covered in sweat, her tank top snug against her body, the three scars standing out. A small green Vivosaur, Hypsi, was sitting nearby. It chirruped at the boy and Nasaur. Dina turned, and smiled at Rupert.

"You come looking for me?"

"Baby, I will always look for you every second you're not there beside me," Rupert said, swooping in and stealing a kiss. He was trying to act cool, but it ended up with both kids dissolving into giggles.

"Seriously though, I wanted some quality alone time with you."

"Aww, Rupert. We can stay here, unless you have problems with that."

"I have none."

So the two spent time cuddling, cracking jokes, and just generally enjoying each others' company. They did play around with the two Vivosaurs when Hypsi and Nasaur got bored, but somehow, it just seemed right to both.

^.v.^

"I have no idea how you can find your way out without someone to guide you," Rupert remarked as they stepped out of the tunnel into the main area.

"I think you keep forgetting that I grew up here."

"Oh yeah. Speaking of which, this is starting to feel like a second home."

"I know. But to me, this is my first home."

Rupert smiled.

Then they heard the squawks, and soon after, the screams.

The two raced outside to see B-Pteras and B-Jaras attacking the Fighters in the ravine. Tyler's Vivosaurs were doing their best to fend them off.

However, two B-Jaras and a B-Ptera had ganged up on a small girl, who has cowering against the side of the cliff. No Vivosaurs were nearby. The B-Ptera reared up to strike...

And was promptly blasted by a beam of red energy.

Dina's Peloro struggled to keep his balance on the thin trail, but somehow managed. It faced the B-Ptera, who wheeled around.

Dina's eyes widened as she noticed that the claws and horns of the Boneysaur were metal. A quick glance around the ravine told her that all of the Boneysaurs were the same in their weaponry.

The B-Ptera screeched at one of the B-Jaras. It focused on the girl, but now had a new foe.

Pauleen and Todd had also come to the ravine, and now Pauleen had her Omias out and squared at the Boneysaur. Todd also had his Vivosaurs out, and Rupert released his as well. In short time, all of the Boneysaurs except for the B-Ptera were falling into the canyons.

Said Boneysaur rushed at Dina. Then a small red, flaming rocket pummeled into its side.

"Dimetro!"

The B-Ptera hit the small Vivosaur with its long horn, which was metal. Dimetro smacked into the canyon wall, and fell to the ground. Dina caught it, holding it gently to her chest.

"Hey, Coatlus!" she yelled to the gigantic painted Vivosaur hovering nearby. "I think our guest has overstayed his welcome!"

Coatlus took the hint, and began to spiral around the B-Ptera, spinning to create blades of wind. They buffered the Boneysaur, which began to disintegrate. Once Coatlus noticed, it stopped. The metal horn and claws fell to the ground, a grainy substance similar to sand pouring out of them.

"Covers." Dina murmured.

"What?" Rupert asked, turning to his girlfriend.

"They were covers, metal covers meant to raise the amount of damage the Boneysaur would inflict."

"Like the battle claws from my favorite book series?" Todd asked. Dina nodded.

"Is Dimetro okay?" Rupert murmured into her ear.

"I don't know," Dina began, then the small Vivosaur began to stir in her arms. Dimetro looked woozy, but was otherwise ok.

"What do you wanna bet that those diga-dang other Boneysaurs are gonna have this same thing on them?" Pauleen asked.

"I think that this was just a test. It was just covers, but the next time, it might be that the Boneysaurs will literally have metal molded into them." Dina said.

"Then we'll be ready." Rupert said, putting one arm around her.

The group began to walk towards the entrance to Rivet Ravine.

"Hey, Dina?" Todd asked.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking, would it be possible to-nah."

"You can say it!"

"Do you think that the Dinurians can, possibly, make armor for our Vivosaurs?"

**PLW: Aaaand, that's that finished! Whew!**

**Dina: I still think it was a bad idea, finishing it up during school. **

**PLW: Oh hush! I had time, so I did it! Besides, it was lunch!**

**Please comment and review!**


End file.
